Every Encounter
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Little did Pansy know every encounter Draco and Astoria shared, she was slowly losing him, and Draco and Astoria were slowly becoming more attached to one another.
1. Chapter 1

Pansy had been recently named "prefect" along with her boyfriend of a year, Draco Malfoy. She felt as if everything was falling into place. Together, they would be able to dominate Hogwarts. Then, they would get married and raise two perfect pureblood children. The very idea, of their unstoppable romance, thrilled her. Her heart pumped harder as she thought of their future. She doubted that anything could come between them. Little did she know, a young girl with big green eyes that glistened in the sunlight and dark brown eyes that fell into ringlets around her shoulder.

Pansy entered the Great Hall and began searching for Draco Malfoy. She bypassed her followers, who attempted to summon her over. She, with a small girl, continued walking. She was surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, and a girl with dark hair. She was busy explaining some basic transfiguration to some small first years.

Pansy glared at the girl and placed her hands on her hips. She straightened her posture and demanded, "Get out of my seat, little girl."

The girl, clenching her jaw, looked up at Pansy. "Actually, I was here first so you can find another place to sit."

"You clearly don't know who I am. I am your prefect so you better move, or you will seriously regret it," Pansy sneered. The girl rolled her eyes as she slipped from her chair.

Although the girl was atleast six inches shorter than Pansy, she seemed to carry all her pride in her petite form. She looked down at the first years, who were clearly infruriated, and said," I'm sorry. I will have to help you later. It seems as if our reverned prefect wishes to interfere with your learning." She walked away as Slytherins snickered.

"Did the ickle third year undermine your authority already?" Theodore asked sneering.

Draco, who had been watching the spectacle, felt as if Pansy had disgraced her title. He understood the thrill of power surging through the veins. Exploiting power was one of his many hobbies; however, he felt as if Pansy misused her power. Frankly, he enjoyed sitting beside a girl, who didn't attach to his body like a parasite. Pansy failed to realize, by interrupting the girl, the first years would inevitably run to him for assistance on their homework.

"I mean who does she think she is?" Pansy demanded before stuffing her mouth with bread.

Draco shrugged. Although he wasn't surprised by Pansy's behavior, he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to talk to the third year. In order for the girl and other younger students to feel as if they had a reason to respect and follow the prefects, he felt the need to connect with the third year. He would talk to her later that evening when he could escape from Pansy's grasp.

He found her curled up in a chair in the Slytherin common room. Her attention was devoted to her potions book. She turned a page as Draco reclined in the couch.

"Hey you," Draco said as she looked up.

"My name isn't 'you', it's Astoria," she replied calmly. "You're Draco Malfoy, a prefect. Am I in your seat?"

He was tempted to laugh; however, he was unsure whether she was serious or making a joke to hide her annoyance. "Well, she isn't the worst thing that has ever walked these halls," he scoffed," However, you are in Slytherin for a reason, and Pansy is a model pureblood, and..."

"A bitch," she added as she closed her book, "I know she fits the mold for a pureblood princess, but she'll never do anything with her life if she expects everyone to give into her every woman. She's got nothing but her name."

His jaw slackened and his cold grey eyes met her vibrant green. No one dared to talk about Pansy as if she was worse than a mudblood. He hoped, for her sake, no one heard her. As Astoria stormed to the girls' dormitory, he began wondering what made her shoulder. Perhaps, he admired that she didn't mindlessly obey the dominant female force. He shrugged because he would never be able to pursue her while Pansy was in the middle of her power trip.

The next day, he sat near Pansy and Daphne Greengrass. The two girls were busily gossiping about something of minimal importance. Draco cut his omelette into bite sized peices as he contemplated using a silencing charm on them. He looked up when he saw Astoria enter the room. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and bounced as she walked.

She stood by Daphne and asked, "Did you hear anything from mum yet?"

Daphne shook her head before taking a bite into her apple. Astoria nodded as she journeyed to an empty seat.

"Is that your sister?" Pansy asked leering at Astoria.

Daphne nodded and replied, "Yeah, she's on her own level. " Pansy scowled as she tried to process what her friend meant. She had no idea that Astoria was going to be a huge problem for her, but she already loathed the young Greengrass girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy ran her fingers through her jet black hair. She smoothed her bright green dress. The layered ruffled of the skirt seemed to express her joy although her expression could not. She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since the train ride back from Hogwarts nor had he replied to any of her letters; however, she couldn't blame him. His father had recently been sent to Azkaban, and he was probably taking care of his mother. All of this made Pansy appreciate him more.

Pansy and her mother used floo powder to the Greengrass family manor where Narcissa and Draco would meet them. Daphne Greengrass, who was adorned in a blood red halter dress, was the first to greet her best friend into her home. The two girls went into the drawing room as their mother sat at a mahoghany table. A small house elf with bright scared eyes poured tea into the cups with violet roses on the side.

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy arrived a mere twenty minutes later. Not a blonde hair was misplaced on Narcissa's head, and she carried herself with dignity so she would embarass the Malfoy name. "Oh Narcissa," Aurora Greengrass drawled,"It is so good to see you, and you, Draco. By the way, Daphne and Pansy are in the drawing room, and they would love to see you." He nodded and thanked her politely. His black button down shirt crawled against his chest and marked arm. He wished his mother hadn't decided to bring him along. He did not want to see either Pansy or Daphne, and he doubted he could find Astoria anywhere.

However, he entered the drawing room. Before he took a breath, he found Pansy attached onto his arm and rambling about her summer. He kissed her briefly on the cheek before sitting down in a plush jade green chair and looked outside the window. The branches, of a large tree, filled with dark lush leaves moved with the gentle breeze. The bright blue sky seemed to welcome him although the weather contrasted his mood.

"Oh, how have you been, Drake-y?" Pansy said nearly squeaking,

Draco replied, "Rather well, I've been quite busy. My mother has said I'm about to make my father very proud." He had no intention of revealing that he was worried about his father, he heard his mother crying herself to sleep every night, and he wasn't ready to admitt that he was recently named a deatheater. Pansy and Daphne did not have the depth to understand what he was going through.

Unfortunately for him, his answer did not satisy Pansy. She demanded why he never responded to any of her letters. She put her hand on his and said scathingly yet sugary sweet, "You know, I'm always here for you if you need to talk, Drakey-poo, if you ever need to talk." She desperately tried to fill him in on Daphne's new relationship with Blaise Zabini, but he wasn't interested. He felt as if he was being smothered, and he needed to get out.

"I need to get some air," he said excusing himself. He slipped out of the glass panelled doors into a majestic garden. A small pond was near a white bench which was shaded by a rather large tree. A cobblestone pathway led to the sacred area where a girl was sitting by the pond. He walked along the pathway lined with a vibrant colored flowers. His eyes landed on Astoria Greengrass, wearing a white short sleeved collared shirt and a short pleated navy blue skirt. She seemed to notice him, but did not stand to greet him. He approached her cautiously as if approaching a small wild animal before sitting beside her in the grass.

"I'm surprised you're are out here," Astoria admitted calmly. Her bright green eyes met his grey, and she sensed something was wrong.

"It's just hard to breathe when you are being bombarded with questions," he replied.

Astoria nodded in understanding. According to Daphne, Pansy and Draco had consumated their relationship before the summer. His girlfriend had easily become anxiety-ridden when he refused to answer her letters. Although he couldn't be emotionally available to her, she had become much needier.

"Why aren't you inside?" Draco asked the girl. Her dark brown hair rested on her shoulder, and she seemed to have grown into a woman despite her adolescent body; however, he was sure she had least grown a few inches.

"I didn't see the point in listening to idle gossip or the adult's conversation so I came out here," she explained as if it were completely logical.

Draco wondered if Astoria was lonely at all. She didn't seem to fit in with the other Slytherin girls; however, she didn't try to conform. He didn't know if she had any friends or if she cared. If Pansy wouldn't complain, he would try to get closer to her. In his current posistion, he wouldn't allow himself to drag her into the Dark Lord's scene.

Astoria layed down in the grass as she trailed her fingertips over the soft petals of a flower. Her eyes landed on the bird in the tree. "I suppose you should be getting back inside before Pansy sentences you to life with her," she said almost mumbling.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he'd admitt that he needed her gentle, quiet, and honest company. She allowed him to breathe, but he couldn't admitt that. "I suppose you are right," he replied.

"I suppose," she replied absentmindedly. She was far too proud to ask him to stay and confess that she was lonely, and he was a temporary solution to the lonliness. She released a sigh, a familiar sigh, that he known as a sign that she was lonely. She merely rolled on her stomach as the grass tickled her nose.

He found it odd that Astoria wanted him to stay but refused to fight for him. She was almost pushing him away. He stood up as she watched the girl laying in the grass. "Well, I might come back if I get bored," he said.

"Shouldn't be too long then," she replied with laughter in her tone. She raised her head like a snake in the grass.

He returned to the room where Pansy was waiting for him. Annoyance was evident in her scowl. He sat beside her on the sofa and took her hand, and she forgave him. Pansy would never know he had a conversation with Astoria Greengrass, or he hoped to visit her again.

Draco, reclining in his seat, sighed as he reflected on the girl in the garden. Did she truly despite mindless gossip or did she hate the two girls gossipping? As Pansy blathered on, he wondered why Astoria intrigued him where as Pansy did not.

Pansy's mother had summoned her daughter. Pansy left and demanded Draco owl her as soon as possible. When she was gone, Daphne's gaze locked onto his. "Don't be stupid, Malfoy," she said.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" he asked.

"Look, we all know you only keep Pansy around because she looks halfway decent on your arm. No one wants to console her if you mindlessly destroy your relationship," she said sharply.

Suddenly, Astoria suggesting he return to Pansy's side made sense. Daphne probably confided in her sister about Draco's relationship; however, he was unsure why he cared. He had more important matters that would completely alter his social life. The painful reminder occurred when his mother called and said it was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy had been proud of Draco for taking the Dark Mark and felt as if their future was brighter than ever. He had bragged about this important task as he rested his head in her lap. She stroked his white blonde hair and thought that he was going to be the perfect pureblood husband. She didn't mind him abandoning his prefect duties. She looked at him as if nothing had changed, but he did not feel the same way.

Draco Malfoy could barely look in the mirror. His once lumniscent skin was now tinged with grey. There was no light in his cold grey eyes, and dark circles had taken place under his eyes. He wished he say his father or his grandfather was proud of him, but preserving the Malfoy name was much harder than he expected.

Fixing the vanishing cabinet was taking much longer than he expected. As an alternative plan, he cursed a locket. Instead of Dumbledore's death, Katie Bell, some Gryffindor, was now in St. Mungo's. On top of his failing plans, Snape would not leave him alone. Draco wondered if his proffessor believed he was putting all his effort into killing Albus Dumbledore. He needed to hurry. Crabbe and Goyle were beginning to ask questions although they should have known that Draco was not going to provide answers. They were tired of gaurding the room of requirements and drinking the polyjuice potion that turned them into girls.

He always wondered who knew about the dark mark on his arm. Surely, Pansy had told Daphne, which meant Astoria had to know. If she did, she had not confronted him. He tended to avoid her, but he had rarely seen her around school as if she was avoiding him. If she knew, Draco was sure she would never forgive him.

After trying to fix the vanishing cabinet, he returned to the Slytherin common room. He took a seat by the fire. He noticed Pansy sitting in a black leather chair in the corner. Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass were sitting in a couch across from her. He heard the girl burst into shrieks of laughter.

"But really, Pansy," Tracey said almost too loudly, "Don't you think you can do better? He can barely say his name is worth anything anymore."

Draco gritted his teeth. Yes, his father was in Azkaban, but the Malfoy name would continue being a prominent name. As far as he knew, Tracey Davis had not a reason to insult him or his family, but Tracey had always tried to steer Pansy away from him out of sheer jealousy.

"More importantly, it's been awhile since you two have spent any time with you. How do you know you are important to him?" Daphne asked resting her head in her hands.

"He loves me," Pansy said feircely. "He is just very busy with an important task. I can't blame him for not being around as much as I want, but when he finishes, everything will be back to normal." Draco was not sure whether she was trying to convince herself or her friends, but a gentle grin tugged at his lips. Their relationship was not what it once was, but he appreciated Pansy's blind loyalty. Still, Daphne's comment made Draco realize that Pansy should not love him.

None of them noticed a girl, holding a few books, slip from her seat. She hurried downstairs to the girl's dormitory as if a rat had crawled under her feet. Without meeting Pansy's eyes nor saying a single word, he abandoned the soft jade green chair and headed towards the boy's dormitory.

Weeks passed, and Draco's poisoned meade meant for Albus Dumbledore had nearly killed Ronald Weasley. Although losing a Weasley wouldn't have been a terrible loss, Draco was exhausted. All of his plans were failing, and Snape was desperate to help him. He felt as if the air in Hogwarts could suffocate him. He hurried to the astronomy tower where he could be closer to the sky.

He was surprised to arrive and find Astoria looking at the cold grey clouds. Her arms hung loosely at her sides, and she seemed to be looking at the clouds as if she was searching for something. She failed to notice Draco Malfoy standing beside her. He looked over her wet green eyes and he was reminded of dew on the grass.

He wanted to leave or find a place where he could be alone, but he felt as if he could not move. He couldn't stand silently beside her. She looked over at him and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded. He liked to imagine that neither of them would answer the other's questions, but Astoria merely shrugged as she sat down. She let her dark hair fall over her shoulders as Draco kept looking at the sky in attempts to find what she was looking for.

"I was looking for a silver lining," she answered.

"What?"

"Every cloud supposedly has a silver lining so I am searching for one," she answered.

Draco nodded before sitting down beside her. He couldn't fathom what was bothering her, and he couldn't confide in her about the given task and all that it entailed; however, he felt oddly at peace with her company. "So why are you searching for this silver lining, exactly?" he asked almost praying her response would be exactly what he needed to hear.

"People," she answered simply.

"What about them?"

"The way they talk."

"I understand," Draco said calmly.

She looked at him. Her usually tranquil expression seemed wild. Her thoughts seemed like thunder without rain, violent without any obvious cause. "Why Draco?" she asked almost weakly, "why did you become that?"

Draco sighed. As expected, she knew, and he would not be able to explain everything to her. He did not know why being a deatheater affected her so. Even Pansy was not as bothered as she should be, but she would have joined if she had the chance. Astoria was obviously concerned and needed the truth.

"There wasn't a choice. It was me, or my whole family would be punished," he answered. His voice almost cracking when he admitted his reason. He needed to redeem his father, and he needed to stay alive. Anything ,other than his words, would have been an excuse, and she wanted the truth. "Why do you care?" he asked.

"I just didn't expect it, and ever since I heard about...you know...I just worried, and I can't rely on information from others. The way they talk is absoloutely disgusting," she responded.

He couldn't apologize because he did not hurt her. He wanted to thank her for caring. That was all he needed: someone to care without involvement. He needed someone to support him without interference or discussion.

"They just don't understand," Draco said softly and a bit too quietly. Not even Snape understood the anxiety that kept him awake at night. His mother was far too worried for him and his father to be of any use, and Pansy was too set in mere ideals to see what completing the task truly meant. Perhaps Astoria could understand, but he felt as if knowledge would corrupt her.

"I see that," she responded, "but you need someone to understand." He watched her stand up. She took another look at the clouds that were slowly drifting apart. A small smile crossed her lips. "I think I found your silver lining," she said before abandoning him with the sky.

Fear did not cause Draco's heart to pound within his chest. He looked up at the sky and ran. He ran down the spiraled staircase of the astronomy tower. He had work to do, and Astoria gave him enough strength to get through the day. Perhaps, he would cry in the second floor girl's bathroom a little less, and confide in the girl a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy's seventh year should have been perfect. There was not a muggleborn student in sight nor was the saint Potter or that obnoxious Granger girl. She was one of the Carrows' favorite students. She, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were proud to perform the unforgiveable curses on the younger students. She knew that she practically dominated the school. She had everything she ever wanted: power, Draco Malfoy, and every student worshipped or feared her; however, she had the oddest sensation that something was wrong. Somehow, she had a feeling that the little Greengrass girl would interfere with her perfect year.

She had sensed that Draco had changed since the previous year. His only goal was to survive; however, Pansy doubted he was in any actual danger. He was no longer the Slytherin Prince, but he followed mere instruction. Not a moment passed that he did feel guilty. He took responsibility for a school overrun by fear and the innocent students that were brought to their knees. He wanted to admire Pansy's inability to change during these trying times despite the school's reformation, but he was completely repulsed by her behavior.

Draco and Pansy sat on the couch. His arm gracefully placed on the back and her head leaned against it. Not a word was spoken between them as if they were living seperate planes of existence.

She, running a hand through her sleek black hair, was aggravated by the ever prevailing silence. "Draco, are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

Pansy wasn't aware how idiotic the question was, and Draco was ready to scream at her for being such a bloody moron. He was far from decent, but he tried to be although it was impossible. His father had been released from Azkaban, but the Dark Lord, the embodiment of evil and death, was living in his house. Every day, the image of Dumbledore dying played in his head, and there was no escape. There was no escape from Pansy, from the mark, from the Dark Lord, from his family, and ultimately himself. Too bad, she was too stupid to understand that.

However, he was surprised that his change in behavior had not deterred Pansy. She clung tighter to him as if he would slip away before her eyes. A tortured soul seemed to add to his appeal, or she thought so.

"I'm fine," he answered as Astoria, with an arm around her sister's shoulders, entered the common room. Daphne was shaken and could barely hold on to her wand. The younger girl seemed focused on getting her sister to a chair. She sat her down in a black leather chair as she tried to calm her sister's nerves.

"It's okay, you did what you had to do," Astoria said. "Daph', it's alright."

"No, it isn't okay," she said replied shaking her head. "You should have seen her...it's the worst thing I've ever done, ever. I can't..."

Pansy snorted as she watched Astoria try to console her sister. "It's pathetic how weak they are," she drawled as she leaned back in the chair as if it were her throne. "It's disgraceful really." Draco rolled his eyes as he looked over at the sisters. Daphne began violently sobbing as Astoria tried to console her.

"Don't listen to her. She only has the capacity to be a callous bitch," Astoria said quietly to her sister, who gave a weak smile. Draco looked over at Pansy wearing a scowl. He wasn't sure whether she heard the comment or not, but he didn't want to find out.

Pansy did hear the comment, and she could not figure out why the stupid little Greengrass girl would say something like that. Her insubordination needed to come to an end, and she immediately informed the Carrows of Astoria's insolence. Her screams, filled with agony, echoed through the dungeons. Astoria could deal with punishment, but Pansy made sure she humiliated her on a daily basis. Every Slytherin could describe how she writhed in pain and the way her screams sounded. The only person who stood by her side was Daphne.

Draco knew all-to-well about Astoria's time in the dungeons. He had begun to avoid Pansy as much as possible. He hated how abominable the action was in comparison to the insult. One night, he found Astoria curled up in a chair by the fire. She released a heavy yawn as she rested her head on her knees. Her dark hair covered her eyes, and Draco wondered if she was completely traumatized or had too many thoughts tumbling through her mind.

"Astoria," Draco said kneeling in front of her. She looked up to look at him as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm sorry about her."

"Did I deserve that?" Astoria,shaking and meeting his grey eyes, asked quietly.

Draco looked around the empty room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. He shook his head and said, "No, but you should know better to make enemies with people that can destroy you." He would not admitt that he hated Pansy for hurting Astoria. He could not confess he had feelings for the girl curled up in a chair, and he could not offend Pansy during her power-trip. Astoria's punishment was unjust, but he was knew Astoria would be able to destroy Pansy in the future.

"It isn't fair," she said,"she has no redeeming qualities, and she gets to walk all over others. Then, she gets everything she wants. It is disgusting."

"Well, you will get your turn. Just be patient."

"I just hope it's soon."

After that conversation, Astoria would sit in the chairs in the corner and talk. Neither of them said anything incriminating, but he was sure, if circumstances were different, she would be able to tell him everything. He preferred Astoria's quiet, tranquil to Pansy's loud and abrasive. He loved that he could tell the fifth year was scared, and she knew he deserved a better hand than the one he was dealt.

Pansy had given Daphne orders to watch out for her sister. Daphne never informed Pansy of the times Astoria and Draco quietly talked and how his eyes glistened when Astoria spoke. One night as Draco and Pansy were snogging, Daphne and Astoria were sitting on one of their beds. Daphne, sitting with perfect posture, looked like the embodiment of wiser, older sister.

" Tori, you shouldn't hang out with him. If she found out, well, I'm sure your punishment would be more severe than calling her a 'bitch'," a worried Daphne said.

Astoria smiled and replied, "But there's something there. I just know it, and there's no way she'd find out, but I won't do anything rash."

"Good, now is not the time for that," Daphne said coolly. She softened her gaze as she looked at her younger sister. Daphne had promised her parents that she would watch after her younger sister. They could not be seperated by any circumstances, and she realized how foolish she had been for mindlessly following Pansy.

"I know," she replied. She sighed as she looked down at her hands. "Do you ever think I will get my chance?"

"I'd like to imagine so," Daphne replied honestly. She admired Astoria's patience and grace. She was honest and knew how to act around people, and that would pay-off in the future. Pansy was selfish brat, and she would have to grow up quickly if she wanted to keep Draco.

* * *

><p>Pansy had been the one to suggest turning in Harry Potter to the Dark Lord. She had been the sole cause the Slytherins were locked away in the dungeons. She was, forever, the most girl in school. Not even fellow Slytherins were speaking to her, and Draco was nowhere to be found. She just wanted to go home and pretend everything would be okay.<p>

Daphne and Astoria, however, were desperately trying to figure out what they should do. Astoria did not want to abandon Hogwarts. She felt as if fighting for their school would redeem their family name and shed positive light on their house. Daphne debated claiming "We could die, Astoria. It's not worth it."

"But we could face a harder future, and what about Blaise? What if he's fighting?" Astoria asked.

After most of the Slytherins left through the Room of Requirement, Draco Malfoy had been rescued by Harry Potter and his friends. Vincent Crabbe, unable to escape, had been engulfed by an ernomous flame.

A cold shiver ran down his spine. He had to run somewhere. He needed to find his family, but he found Astoria Greengrass running and screaming her sister's name. Dirt, blood, and tear stains covered her usually pale face. "Where's Daphne?" she asked.

He grabbed her arm as they ran to the Great Hall. He had to get Astoria to her sister. When they arrived, Astoria saw Daphne yelling at a Gryffindor for being "completely stupid" and trying to explain she was on "Potter's side." Astoria, seeing her sister, ran over to her as the Dark Lord's voice filled the air, ""Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won."

Once Harry Potter was no longer pretending to be dead, Draco decided he had to be a man. He would not continue fighting for the Dark Lord. He would have to be better if he survived the ward. His family followed his lead, and Draco felt , for the first time, he was doing something right.

Neither he or Pansy knew this solemn vow would change their lives. Pansy, who was in comfort of her home, would never understand Draco. Little did she know, her relationship was about to deteriorate before her very eyes. He was about to drastically change, and she was so close to losing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was determined to clear the Malfoy name ever since the war ended. Much to his chagrin, Harry Potter had spoken in behalf of the Malfoy's. He said that Lucius had returned to Voldemort's side to protect his family although he loyally followed his beliefs in the beginning, and Draco was only sixteen and afraid, and Narcissa stayed by her husband's side; however, the war would not have been one if she hadn't lied to Voldemort and said Harry Potter was dead. None of the Malfoys were sentenced to Azkaban, but Draco knew it would take a lot more to deem himself worthy to be in the civilized wizarding world. He would no longer say anything against muggleborns nor would he associate himself with the Dark Arts. He would be a better man

Pansy hadn't heard much from Draco, but she had heard, second hand, about the trial and their being cleared of all charges. She just wished he would send an owl to inform her about his whereabouts. Did she not matter? She refused to think negatively so she sent letter after letter, and she merely recieved an infrequent breif but polite response that lacked any valuable information. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was neglecting her, but he always claimed he was "too busy" to see her.

She knew she needed to see him again. He would take one look at her, and he would wrap his arms around her waist and say those three little words that she was dying to hear. She needed to do something before, dare she say it, forgot about her. Her answer arrived in a bright white envelope with silver lettering. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were engaged and going to have a party. She released a scream of terror because it was absurd that Daphne was going to get married before her; however, she knew an oppurtunity when it came by owl.

She knew Blaise would have sent Draco an invitation. Of course, he would attend so they might as well attend the party together. She pulled out a yellowed scroll of parchment and a quill. She was going to make sure that happened. She bent over the large mahoghany table as she decided to put her plan into motion.

_Dearest Draco Malfoy,_

_I have just recieved Daphne's and Blaise's invitiation, and I'm sure you did. Everyone misses you especially me, and I think it would be a lovely idea if we attended the party together. We could show all our friends that we are a power couple. Oh Draco, I truly miss you and hope to hear from you soon._

_Love Always,  
>Pansy Parkinson<em>

In fact, Draco had recieved the invitation and a letter from Daphne, who vehemently insisted that he and his family come. Although Draco dreaded these types of functions, his family said it would only be polite and proper to attend. His mother insisted that they appeared in the wizarding world especially when they were old friends. Then, Draco read Pansy's letter, and he remembered he still had to deal with her. He had barely spoken to her for two years, but she still thought they were a couple. He quickly wrote a response that stated that he would be attending, but he would be with his family.

When they arrived in front of the regal Greengrass manor, Draco adjusted his dress robes. The thought had not occurred that he would be seeing Astoria again. He took a deep breath as his father opened the door. Daphne Greengrass, wearing a white dress that clung to her curves with a black sash around her waist, opened the door. A dazzling pearly smile was etched onto her face. "Oh Draco, it's about time you showed up. Pansy has been asking about you," she said a bit dully, "and it's great to see you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Pansy, who had been waiting for Draco, was listening to Gregory Goyle fawn over how lovely she looked. Boredom was evident in the way she stood and her unexpressive face. Then, she turned and saw Draco Malfoy. She squealed when she saw him. She pushed past Theodore Nott's father. "I was wondering when you'd show up," she said clinging onto his arm.

Draco nodded and said politely, "It's good to see you as well." He realized he didn't care about the girl in a dark green dress that did not match her complexion. Instead, he was searching for Daphne's younger sister. She desperately tried to meet his gaze, but he looked away as if eye contact would cause him to turn to stone.

"I can't believe they are finally getting married," Draco said as he watched Daphne plant a kiss on her fiance's cheek. They were soulmates just as his parents were soulmates, and he hoped he would find his.

Pansy huffed as she put her hands on her hips. "So when is it going to be our turn?" she asked under her breath; however, he pretended as if he never heard her.

Then, a young woman, whose dark hair was twisted on the back of her head, appeared on the staircase. She wore a bright red dress with a low sweetheart neckline. The dress hugged her waist until it flowed like a waterfall. Draco's jaw dropped when he saw her. He wondered when did Astoria turn into a woman. She was no longer the girl looking at the stars or laying in the grass. She was a snake ready to devour her prey. Her bright green eyes were venom, and Pansy was about to die from a slow poison.

"Draco, I'm very glad I got to see you again," she said as she approached him. "It's been far too long."

"Baby Greengrass," Pansy spat, "what are you doing here?"

"It is my sister's engagement party. Surely, you've realized you won't be getting married in the near future," she responded with a vindictive smirk.

Pansy's jaw nearly became unhinged as Daphne, who finally saw her sister, approached. " 'Stori, that dress looks great on you. I'm so glad I picked it out," she said beaming with a mixture of pride and joy. "My sister has been such a great help planning this party. She's going to be a bloody fantastic maid of honor."

"What? It's not going to be me?" Pansy screeched. Her face was blood red with anger and embarassment. Her best friend and, soon, Draco were turning their backs on her. Daphne laughed as she cocked an eyebrow. She wondered what gave Pansy the impression that she would be even a bridesmaid. A devilish smile played on Astoria's lips, and there was a glisten in her bright green eyes.

Astoria smirked and said, "Draco, I think Blaise was planning to make you his best man. Perhaps, I will get to see you more."

He wasn't sure when Astoria became so confident and forward. He couldn't help but admire her strength, and he was vaguely reminded of when he first met her. He just prayed the loyal, kind-hearted girl he once knew was still existent. He left the group of girls to talk to Blaise, who was surrounded by Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle.

"Look, who finally escaped the cage of females," Theodore asked almost sarcastically.

"Yeah, they're rather vicious," Draco said trying to contain a chuckle as he imagined Pansy sobbing in a corner. Blaise excused himself from the other males. They journeyed to the Greengrass gardens where Draco had once seen Astoria sitting near the pond. Blaise sat down and leaned against the large tree.

"It been awhile, Malfoy," Blaise said, "Pansy has been hounding us for information."

"It's been two years," Draco responded as he remembered the war. He wasn't sure whether Blaise had evacuated the school like many other Slytherins, but they had discussed the prospect of the upcoming war the previous afternoon. "I can't believe you're getting married."

Blaise shook his head as a smug smirk appeared on his face. "Malfoy, I'm very lucky," he said warmly. "Daphne has seen everything, but it has made her a warm, accepting, graceful girl. I don't know if we would have stayed together if the war hadn't happened." Love was evident in his tone, and Draco wondered if he would ever have the feeling that Blaise had.

Draco smirked and asked, "and the in-laws are no trouble?"

Blaise laughed as he remembered asking Victor Greengrass for his daughter's hand in marriage. He called for his wife, and yelled, "You can play dress-up one last time!" They accepted him and his past.

"They're wonderful," he said, "and Astoria is like my younger sister."

"Yeah, when did she grow up?" Draco asked causing Blaise to burst into a fit of laughter.

"She's just strategic and hates Pansy. Daphne decided to pick up an amazing dress, and Astoria took the oppurtunity to destroy Pansy's confidence," Blaise explained.

Draco nodded in understanding. He clearly needed to get to know Astoria better, but he was completely willing.

"So, I meant to ask you: would you be my best man? I don't think Goyle could do a decent job," Blaise asked.

As Draco said "yes", Astoria entered the gardens. Her dark brown hair was down and passed Blaise as he headed back inside the manor. She stood beside Draco and searched for words to say. "I'm sorry I pulled you into that," she said calmly.

"Blaise explained everything," he responded.

She nodded as she nervously bit her lip. Her green eyes met his cool grey. "You look really good," she said lightly.

"Thank you," he said, "You know, you surprised me today?"

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"You are no longer that little girl sulking because of Pansy. You're wearing that dress, and you grew up on me," he said as a pale blush crossed her cheeks.

"If it helps, my sister picked out the dress," she said looking down at the bright red fabric. Draco chuckled as pushed a loose hair out of her eyes.

"Merlin, you are beautiful," he said before pressing his lips to her forehead. A smile formed on her face, and he prayed that he deserved his smile.

"If only you didn't have a girlfriend," she said under her breath although she didn't care.

"I do?" he asked

"It's what she's saying," she said as if that settled everything. "So did he ask you to be his best man?" she asked desperate to change the subject.

Draco nodded as a devious smirk formed on her face. "Then, I will see you around," she said knowing that she could easily have what she always wanted. She returned to the house, and he followed her, and Pansy saw the happy pair enter the house together.

Pansy realized Draco had lost interest in her. Somehow, Astoria had some quality that he found appealling. No, she would not give up. There was a war to be won, and Pansy was always victorious. Little did she know, she could have saved herself heartbreak by surrender that day. She was about to lose everything, but she couldn't admitt it to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Astoria had prided themselves in their duties as best man and maid of honor. Blaise never doubted that he should marry Daphne Greengrass especially since he constantly reminded him of their conversation in the Greengrass family gardens, and Draco was able to make a speech that has the audience wiping tears from their eyes. The best man admired the maid of honor's ability to handle the constant stress of serving the bride. To his knowledge, Daphne never had an outburst over her long white dress with bright jewels around her waist. She was a vision of loveliness and bliss, and he knew Astoria Greengrass had aided the bride with constant servitude and reassurance.

Since the wedding, Draco and Astoria spent their free time with one another. They could often been found in the corner booth of the Leaky Cauldron or walking the streets of Hogsmeade. It seemed as if a wedding brought them together and only death would part them.

Pansy had attended the wedding. She had seen the dress that made Daphne look like a princess although Pansy was sure she would look much better in the dress. She cried during Draco's best man speech, because he talked about a love that could endure a war. She wanted to believe he was making a reference to their relationship, but , she hadn't seen or heard from him since the wedding reception. Even at the wedding, he spent most of his time around the little Greengrass bitch. She would not lose hope because that was all she had.

Now that Daphne was married, she was no longer poured over Blaise's arm as they pretended they owned the bar. Whenever Pansy wanted to go out for a drink, she brought along Tracey Davis. The freckled round face with mouse colored hair made Pansy feel superior. Like usual, Tracey ordered two butterbeers as they found an empty square table.

"So how are you and Draco doing?" Tracey asked as she slid a butterbeer over to her comrade. A scowl covered Pansy's face as she wondered why her friend asked that. Naturally, Tracey assumed the couple would be together forever, but so did Pansy.

Pansy but a smile on her face as she played the role of a patient, loving girlfriend. "We are doing really well," she replied, adoration spilling from her tone,"He's just incredibly busy." She prayed his schedule was the only thing that seperated them.

Then, Astoria, laughing, walked into the Leaky Cauldron with Draco. They ordered two firewhiskey before taking their seats in the booth in the corner of the bar.

Tracey looked over at them and said with a sneer,"He certainly is busy."

With a tight grin, Pansy stormed over to Draco's and Astoria's table. "I guess he didn't see me," she said to nobody in particular. Her white blouse scratched against her body as she moved as her body itched with anticipation. She did not want to know why Draco was with her, but she had to take back her boyfriend while she had the chance.

"Hello Draco," she said as she stood,arms crossed over her chest, in front of the table. Annoyance dripped from her mouth and her rigid posture made her look as if she was a wife that had caught her husband having an affair. A smirk formed on Astoria's face as she met Draco's grey eyes.

"Hello Pansy," he replied politely as he reprimanded himself for ever dating someone so uptight. He had forgotten about Pansy, and he was now facing the consequences; however, he felt as if it was obvious that their relationship had dissolved into oblivion.

"It's been forever since I've seen you," she said. "You should come sit with me so we can catch up."

"Actually, I'm here with 'Stori," he said as she turned away with a huff. Pansy wiped her eyes as she returned to her seat. Tracey bent over the table and pretended to be genuinely concerned.

"Draco," Astoria said as she watched Pansy spew her emotions to her friend. She took a swig of Firewhiskey before continuing, "I'm not an expert at relationship, but you need to make it clear that you don't love her."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"She's clearly wants to preserve your sham of a relationship," she said as she took a glance at the girl sipping on her butterbeer as tears fell from her eyes.

"I told you: we aren't together anymore," he said simply before taking a swig of firewhiskey. He noticed the girl sigh and gently shake her head. She savored the burning sensation as she took a drink of the firewhiskey.

"I just don't understand why you won't take control of the situation. This sham of a relationship could...oh, nevermind," she snapped before abandoning her seat and leaving the table. Draco finished his drink before leaving the bar. He hoped she didn't apparate to her flat without informing him, but he looked around Diagon Alley and there was no sign of her. With a heavy sigh, he apparated to outside her flat. He knocked on the door and silently begged for her to open the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Who else?" he replied.

She opened the door and leaned against the wooden door. "Come in," she said as he took his normal seat on the black leather couch. She perched on the arm of the couch and met his eyes. Something about the bright green eyes seemed to ache, and Draco knew he was to blame.

"Tell me, what am I missing," he said sitting on his knees and taking Astoria's hands in his. "Go on, finish your sentence." His voice was like an icicle, cold and sharp, and Astoria knew he was angry that she abandoned him at the Leaky Cauldron. He hated to be kept guessing and in constant suspense, and she was causing him more problems than he cared for.

"To be with someone you give a shit about. How do you not see that being with her will keep you from everything you want? Are you that stupid?" She yelled before his lips crushed onto hers. He placed the head on the back of his neck as she slid onto the couch. He finally pulled away with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Oh, 'Stori, I have waited so long for you to say that," he said pressing his lips on her forehead.

She put his hands on his shoulders as to keep her distance. "Look, I don't want to wait for you if you...lose interest. I've waited for you to realize that I'm better than her, but I couldn't deal with you breaking my heart," she said being cut off by Draco's lips against hers. Every kiss was deeper and more passionate than the previous, and his hands trembled against her back as he held her.

"That will never happen. You're why I can't be with her," he said.

This time, Astoria wrapped her arms around him as they stood up. He pulled her into the hallway. With every stumbling step, they were one step closer to having what they always wanted but could never obtain. With each touch, each kiss, and every breath, he could feel himself falling into her as if she was redemption. No longer did he have to watch others have unadultered happiness, she was clutching onto him.

The next morning, he woke up to find Astoria wrapped in his arms and a jade green thermal blanket. Only a single foot was uncovered. He lightly kissed her forehead and wished he could watch her sleep forever. He realized he wouldn't be able to stay by her side for the entire day. He rolled out of bed as he pulled on the clothes that were scattered on the hardwood floor. As he pulled on his trousers, he heard a gentle, "Leaving already, are we?"

Draco smiled as he turned around. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek and said, "Hello, there, gorgeous. Would you like me to make you some tea?"

A small giggle escaped her lips as she rolled over on her sigh. She raised her head and shook her head. She replied softly, "You're avoiding the question." He finished buttoning his black button down shirt and examined Astoria's searching green eyes.

"I need to end things," he said running a pale hand through his blonde hair. A smile formed on Astoria's face as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Get out of here," she said with a bright smile. He chuckled as continued, "and don't come back till you are single...officially."

He left her flat and went home only to find his parents sitting by the fire and drinking Earl Grey tea. Draco apparated into the house, and a brown barn owl, with a scroll tied to its leg, flew into the room. He untied the scroll from the owl's leg as his father asked, "Did you have a good night, son?" as Narcissa's face drained of color.

"Yes, I did," he replied as unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know our relationship isn't what it was, but I truly believe we can work things out. Please, please, I beg you to come to the manor any time during the day. I just couldn't go to sleep last night after seeing you with that...thing. _

Draco grimaced as he read the line. Pansy lacked any reason to call Astoria a "thing" since Pansy was less civilized than Astoria. Instead of finishing the letter, he crumbled the paper into a small ball. "So what were you doing?" his mother asked. He sighed as he realized he would be unable to answer his parents honestly, but he had an answer that would provide sufficient information.

"I found myself," he answered before going to his room to get changed. He changed into a grey collared shirt and black pants. He pulled a black robe over his clothes before apparating to the Parkinson manor.

He hadn't visited Pansy's home since the Christmas holiday of their fifth year. The grass was just as green and the pink roses were in full bloom. The cobblestone pathway led to the pristine white structure that resembled a castle. He knocked twice on the large black door, and a house elf, with wide circular eyes, opened the door.

"Hello," he said, "I'm here to see Pansy."

The house elf nodded and asked, "and who might you be, sir?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The house elf snapped her fingers, and Draco could hear "Mistress, a Mr. Malfoy is here." He heard a scream of joy before trampling. Pansy, wearing a flowery blouse and a short skirt, ran down the spiral marble staircase.

She, dark eyes filled with hope, said happily, "Oh Drace-y, I'm so glad you showed up. Do you want to come inside?"

"No," he answered, 'I'm not going to be here for very long. I'm not here to fix things."

Her face fell as she looked down at her white sandals. She placed er hands on her hips and anxiously tapped her foot. "Then why did you come?" she asked as she braced herself for a final blow.

"It's over."

"Why?" she snapped with all the ferocity of a tiger. "Who is it? Is it that little Greengrass bitch?" He sighed as he pondered how he was going to reply. Sleeping with Astoria had been the catalyst for ending the sham of the relationship, he had lost interest in Pansy years ago and was not sure why he had stayed with her.

"It's time to move on with our lives," Draco replied. Yes, he was moving on with another woman; however, he saw a beautiful and bright future with her, and Pansy was in the past with his old ideals and overwhelming confidence. As he looked at his ex-girlfriend, he realized she would probably never forgive him, but he was finally having closure to his past.

"Please don't...you can't do this," Pansy said as she covered her mouth with his hand. Tears began to swell in his eyes as he turned away from her. She began to scream his name and demand that he return. "We can work things out!" she shrieked, but he was already walking down the cobblestone pathway. As soon as he was out of sight, he apparated to Astoria's flat.

By post poning his breakup with Pansy, he had hurt both girls more than neccessary; furthermore, Astoria saw the relationship blossom and fail. She did not want the share the same fate as the sobbing girl crouched by the doorway. He returned to Astoria's flat and knocked on the door. He heard her unlock her front door before opening it.

"So you've returned," she said with a smirk. He admired the green silk shirt that fell on her petite frame and the floral patterned skirt that gave her the image of purity.

He gently took her hands in his as he watched her sparkling green eyes. He wished her dark brown hair was out of the ponytail so he could run his hands through her hair. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you free?" she asked.

"I am."

She closened the gap between the two bodies. "So, is there anything you want to ask me?" she inquired coyly as he placed her hands on her hips.

"You know there is," he responded. Before he could start the asking the question, she repeatedly said the word "yes."

Pansy didn't discover Draco left her for Astoria until she saw them holding hands while strolling the streets of Diagon Alley. She waited for him to change his mind, and she would be there. She had so much faith that the silver invitation with black lettering. Even as they pronounced their "I Do's" lovingly in front of everyone, she refused to believe in reality. Her own wedding with Gregory Goyle did not even phase her. It would take one meeting at Kings Cross station for her to realize she had lost and did not appreciate her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Pansy's morning, on September first, began with her eleven year old daughter, Angela leaping onto the queen sized bed as if it were a trampoline. Her dark eyes glowed in the dark room with velvet purple curtains that blocked any sunlight. Her dark curly hair bounced as she jumped on the bed.

"What is it?" groaned the man laying beside bulky shoulders shoved Pansy as he adjusted his posistion on their bed.

"Daddy," Angela chirped like a baby blue bird,"We need to get ready. The train leaves today." The man smiled as he sat up. He looked over at his sleeping wife. He remembered first seeing Pansy on the Hogwarts Express and thinking that he'd never have a chance with her. He lifted his large hand with stubby fingers and gently shook his wife until her eyes fluttered open.

"What is it?" she snapped impatiently.

"Angela would like us to wake up," he said meeting his daughter's gaze.

"Why?" Pansy groaned as she rolled over on her side.

"Mommy, I'm going to Hogwarts today,"Angela answered," Aren't you excited? Will you go say goodbye." Pansy sighed as she looked at her young daughter. She barely recognized the child as her flesh and blood. The fair complexion and upturned nose was the only thing that belonged to her. Her daughter was thin, but she owed that to Angela removing herself from the dinner table after she heard her mother call her father a "moron" or questioning their marriage.

"Can't you just take her?" Pansy asked her husband as Angela's face fell. She looked over at down at her hands.

"We need to make an appearence. I can't keep covering for you," Gregory Goyle responded with a sneer.

Similarly, an excited Scorpius Malfoy found himself awake as the sun began to rise. He went to his parent's room and noticed the bed was made and neither of his parents were in the room. Scorpius ran downstairs to find a cup of tea in front of a plate with two slices of toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage links. "Good morning," Astoria said before planting a gentle kiss on her son's forehead.

He took his seat at the table and looked over at his father reading the Daily Prophet. He put down the paper and smiled at his son. "You must be excited," he mused.

"Yes sir," Scorpius said before taking a bite of his toast.

"And you remember everything I've told you?" Draco asked before folding the newspaper and placing it beside his plate. He leaned back in his chair. His steel grey eyes that met his son's, and he could feel the electric anticipation that his son naturally exuded. Scorpius, raised with compassion and tolerance, would be able to redeem the family name. His son was smart, determined, and would do well in any house he was placed; however, Draco secretly hoped Scorpius would be sorted in Slytherin.

"Yes father," Scorpis replied before rolling his eyes. Astoria giggled as she joined her family at the table.

Astoria looked at her son, who had eaten half the food on his plate, and said, "You will be fine.

Draco and Astoria had taught Scorpius how to board Platform nine and three-quarters. When they arrived on the busy platform, Astoria bent down and wrapped her arms around her son. "Oh, I am going to miss you,"she said. Her son nodded, but his attention was caught by a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail.

Draco gave a curt nod to Harry and his family before turning his attention to his son. "Dad, what will happen if I end up in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked nervously.

Draco sighed as he imagined his son clad in red and gold. "Then, they will have the best student Hogwarts has ever seen," he responded as Astoria kissed his cheek.

They were unaware that Pansy was a mere twenty feet from them. Angela was staring at the large train before glancing at her mother. Her mother's dark eyes were locked on another man, with pale blonde hair and a pointed chin, with a graceful woman watching her son board the train. Pansy realized she had lost. He was married, and he had a family, and he was happy. Those many years of waiting were a waste of time.

She looked at Angela and wondered why she didn't remember her daughter's first words. She didn't remember her wedding. She only married Gregory Goyle because her mother insisted that she marry before people "started talking." Goyle had worshipped the air Pansy breathed ever since he saw her at Daphne's engagement party. She accepted his proposal, and they had a small private wedding. They only had one child, Angela, and Pansy never cherished her child as if her existence was a painful reminder what her reality was. Now, Angela was leaving. Pansy did not take her daughter to get her wand nor was she there when Angela got her letter from Hogwarts.

Of course, her life was not what she had imagined. She imagined herself married to Draco and having his son with Draco's lumniscent skin and white blonde hair. Realization hit her like a bludger, and she was ripped from the fantasy she clung to. Now, she had to face the consequences of her actions.

"Come on," her husband said as their daughter bounded for the train. He pushed through the crowd. She got on the train and was visible through a window. The young girl sat across from a boy who looked nearly identical to Draco Malfoy.

"It looks like our kids will be friends," Astoria said off-handedly to the couple standing beside her. A boy with dark hair and bright green eyes joined them. The train began to move as every parent waved goodbye. Tears welled in Astoria's eyes once her son was out of sight.

"Let's get you home, Stori," Draco said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Without a word to Pansy, he escorted his wife away. Pansy shook her head as if she knew he never cared about her. She still paid more attention to his behavior, and he still only saw Astoria. With this final epiphany, she finally had the closure she desperately needed.

She looked over at her husband and took his hand in hers. "Let's go home," she said. A smirk formed on his face as if he finally obtained what he always desired.


End file.
